


Angelic Demons

by venomatically



Series: Blood Colored Candy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gore, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Vampires, Werewolf!Kylo, Werewolves, fluffy sex, vampire!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomatically/pseuds/venomatically
Summary: Hux gives Kylo a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so its almost morning and i havent slept in a while so this is gonna get poetic and not make sense but also i havent posted in a while and i was in the mood for fluff and blood so im putting this here have fun before i get some sleep and delete it like a sensible person
> 
> EDIT: I fixed some but left it mostly intact as a warning to myself to never post anything without sleeping first. I also added short smut at the end because this was supposed to be a pure smut series that turned into fluff app

"Where are we?" Kylo asks groggily as he wakes up, stretching his arms up as far as the car ceiling allowed him.

"Don't worry." Hux answers distractedly, turning off the now staticky radio to push in a CD instead. 

Unfamiliar terrain speeds past them as they race down the empty dirt road, silvery moonlight filtering through dilapidated tree branches in a chorus of stars upon their tired eyes. 

Kylo yawns before abruptly falling to lay across the car seats to rest his head on Hux's lap, curling into himself as he goes back to sleep quickly. Hux allows his eyes to flicker from the familiar road to Kylo's now equally familiar profile, remarkably relaxed, his lips curved into a soft smile. He lets a hand stroke the man's soft hair tenderly, daring to trace his jawline with his thumb absentmindedly as he lets his thoughts wander.

He doesn't even notice that his hand has been carefully exploring his lover's features until Kylo bites his forefinger softly, "What are you doing?" He asks quietly, grinning sleepily. 

Hux blushes, his stolen blood betraying him, "Nothing."

Kylo chuckles, a hand finding his to hold him, "I love you." He murmurs softly before drifting back to sleep, if he _was_ just now. 

Before too long, Hux pulls into a clearing he knows too well. He almost hesitates to wake Ren, who looked so peaceful and open when asleep.

"Wake up." Hux shakes him carefully, wincing at how soft his voice is and how lovingly he handles him. He brusquely opens the car door and steps out of it, letting Ren's head fall onto the car seat unceremoniously.

" _Hey_." He hears Kylo call out accusingly. 

Hux removes the tarp tied to the back of the pickup he rented, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Hux teases as he spreads out a few thick blankets onto the pickup bed. 

"That's the closest you've ever come to calling me beautiful." Kylo comments coming over to see what Hux was doing, "What's that?" He asks, reaching out to pull the large bag in the pickup bed to the edge. Before he can unzip it, he smells what it is. "Why did you..." He opens the bag to find the sleeping face of an attractive young man, blonde, thin, and more importantly, alive. "You..." Kylo struggles to find words. 

Hux shrugs noncommittally, as if they were discussing the weather or their homework that week, "You once mentioned that you liked them alive." He says in a way of reply.

Kylo widens his eyes as he understands hux's meaning, "You got me a... a gift?" He clarifies unsurely. 

Hux considers this, biting a nail absentmindedly, "If you want to call it that, yes." He replies, not meeting Kylo's eyes. 

Kylo's lips grow into a dopey smile, which only widens when Hux sneaks a glance at him, "You adorable little shit." He scoops the vampire into his arms and presses his lips to his.

Hux pushes him away from him, "Alright, alright, no need to get sentimental on me, Ren." He snaps huffily, making a show of dusting off his clothes when Kylo finally releases him.

"Oh please. I'm not the one giving live presents to his boyfriend." Kylo points out, jumping into the back of the truck. He pauses, " _Actually_ , I should be. You deserve one, too." Kylo remarks, resting his elbows on the edge of the pickup. 

Hux scoffs, "I never said you have to."

"Oh, but I want to, my dear little batsy." Kylo grins, "You know what? I'm going to get you _two_ live humans." He decides. He extends a hand to help Hux up.

Hux rolls his eyes as he takes his hand, "Trying to one up me, Ren?"

Kylo smirks, "Always."

"It isn't a competition."

"I would win."

Hux makes a dismissive noise, "As if." He teases, leaning back on the corner of the pickup bed and crossing his arms. 

Kylo unzips the body bag, checking the boy's pulse, humming, "I love the feel of a heartbeat." He says quietly, almost reverently. 

Hux frowns, feeling offended, "Oh, I'm sorry I'm _dead_." He sniffs. 

Kylo rolls his eyes, "I love you more." He assures him.

"I love you more." Hux mimics him in a whiny high pitched voice.

Kylo giggles, "You're so cute." 

"Shut up." 

Kylo turns back to the boy, propping him up onto the opposite corner to Hux. He considers turning into a wolf to take his victim but decides against it, opting for the cleaner kill. He pulls down the boy's shirt collar to expose his tan neck and runs his thumb along the side of his throat until he finds the right vein. He bites quickly, savoring the feeling of the live pulse on his tongue before it starts to fade. The warm blood spills down his own throat and teases him with the taste he's already decided not to pursue. He reluctantly lets go of the now dead man's throat when his heart beat stops, willing himself to not lick up the gushing blood and rip the skin to pieces. 

"Why did you stop?" Hux asks shakily, tearing his eyes away from the blood on Kylo's throat to meet his eyes. 

"I want you to have him." Kylo replies, licking the blood on his lips. 

Hux's eyes follow his tongue's movement like a cat watching a ball of yarn, "Why?"

Kylo shrugs, "I just wanted to kill. I'm not hungry." He lies.

Hux narrows his eyes, "You're always hungry." He points out.

Kylo huffs, looking uncomfortable, "Just drink the poor boy before he bleeds out." Kylo urges. 

Hux hesitates, "You don't like him." He suddenly looks worried, "I'm sorry, I thought you liked his type, I tried so hard to find one you would like and I'm sorry-"

Kylo shushes his babbling, "No, no, no, don't worry," He assures him, "I love him," He pauses as hux frowns, "No, not like that, don't worry." He sighs in exasperation. "I love the gift, Hux, but I want you to have him."

Hux considers him, "But he's yours." He argues. 

"Then let's share him." Kylo offers, extending his hand in invitation again.

Hux takes his hand again, kneeling before the corpse beside his lover. He dips his head down to lick up the blood spilling from the man's neck before biting down. Ren watches him for a moment before he himself bites down to make a new gash on the blonde's shoulder. He can't drink as cleanly as Hux does with his efficient vampire fangs but he licks up the warm metallic blood spilling from the man's now destroyed neck. Ren's lips move sloppily up the man's neck until he reaches Hux's neck, starting to kiss up the pale expanse of skin, leaving dark red splotches on the white canvas. Hux hums in appreciation, a hand coming up to curl into Ren's hair. He detaches himself from the man's neck before quickly pressing his lips's to Ren's.

Kylo gasps into his mouth breathily in surprise, kissing back enthusiastically, if not lazily and sleepily. He pulls Hux's body closer to him, a hand slipping up his shirt to hold his waist, staining his skin red there, too,

Despite the overwhelming amount of blood, all Hux can smell is Ren, all he can taste is Ren, all he can think about is Ren. If Hux's heart still worked, it would be beating out of his chest. He feels what he does when he watches Ren sleep.

Kylo pulls away only to press his forehead to Hux's, "Tell me you love me," He requests again, his voice a cracking plead, breathing in Hux's exhales like its the only air he's ever known, "even if you don't mean it." He repeats as before. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Hux mutters between kisses to Ren's forehead and cheek and temple and lips and eyelid and jaw. He chants it like a prayer, like his only saving grace, like a mantra that keeps him alive. He says it the way someone would if they thought these were the last words they would ever say. 

He hesitates, "I love you." He says once more, saying each word carefully. He savors the unfamiliar words on his lips, "I love you." He kisses Ren's lips sloppily, breathlessly, "I love you." 

"I mean it." 

Kylo hesitates, considering what he means, "I love you more." He smiles goofily. 

Hux smirks, "Trying to one up me, Ren?" 

"Always." 

"It isn't a competition."

"I would win."

Hux presses his lips to Kylo's once more, drinking in presence like holy water cleansing his damned soul, "As if." He teases, laughter in his voice. 

Kylo giggles, his hand finding Hux's. Hux squeezes his hand, the blood on their skin making their touch sticky and gross but not unbearable, giggling as well. 

They sink down to lean against the corner of the pickup bed not currently harbouring a somewhat mauled, drained corpse

Kylo absentmindedly throws the lifeless corpse out of the pickup bed, the way someone would throw a particularly full bag of garbage before they sink down into the corner of the bed. They look up at the indifferent sky that twinkles down on them like broken christmas lights, flickering and hazy, and certainly not as beautiful as each other, they think in unison without speaking out loud. They both feel as though they've kissed all the sins out of them and their love fills the empty spaces left behind, making them holy beings once more. In this unremarkable moment of time in history, they don't feel like monsters but instead gods, radiating pearlescent moonlight, stained by gold instead of blood. They are pure in each other's arms.

"Tell me you love me again." Kylo asks softly, petting Hux's hair tenderly.

Hux smirks, nuzzling into the crook of Ren's shoulder, "Only if you do, too." He bargains teasingly.

The werewolf smiles down at his mate, completely smitten, "I love you." Kylo obeys, softly, like a secret. A promise.

Hux closes his eyes, "I love you." He replies.

They repeat these words like they would save them, like they would redeem them for their sins. Their made up language consisting of only these three words meant more to them than all the other words in the world.

"I love you." Kylo kisses him lightly, soft little pecks upon his open mouth. 

Hux returns the chaste affection, repeating his confession again and again. Layers of clothing and fall off him like a cocoon he's built up over the years. With every article of clothing he sheds, he can feel a wall he’s built for himself collapse. He’s surrounded himself in structures stronger than brick and concrete to withstand the torture of loneliness in his curse.

The two sink down to the pickup bed by the weight of their hearts, returning every kiss with another, like a cycle of endless gift-giving.

Kylo hums lightly against Hux’s lips, “I need you.”

Hux hesitates, so used to shielding what he felt or not feeling anything at all, “I need you more” He admits quietly.

Kylo smirks, a fanged smile that sends a shiver down Hux’s spine, “You’re mine.” He says, almost to himself, to reassure himself that he really does own the beautiful boy below him.

Hux blushes at the statement of fact but doesn’t falter again, “I was always yours.”

Kylo chuckles, nipping at the ginger’s lips. He rocks down into his lover’s hips slowly, torturously, finally allowed to spill the emotion he’s had to keep locked in his heart.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” He asks, “Why couldn’t you admit it?”

Hux pauses, a moan threatening to spill from his lips, “I was scared.” He answers, chosing to let his feelings spill instead, “I felt alone.”

“You will never be alone again.”

Hux gasps as Kylo starts to palm his erection over his cotton panties, “Daddy…” He whines.

Kylo undoes his jeans, taking himself out slowly, to give his lover a show, “Tell daddy what you want.” He asks teasingly, pumping himself lazily.

Hux squirms in the blood stained blankets, bare, save for his precum stained panties, "I want daddy to touch me." He mewls.

Kylo presses his lips to Hux's forehead, running his free hand through his red hair soothingly, "Such a needy little boy." He murmurs, spreading Hux's legs.

The vampire lets out a languid moan as his hole is finally touched, two fingers sliding in easily, "Did my little baby already touch himself?" Kylo asks, pumping him with three. Hux nods as he chants Kylo's name, making the alpha smile, "Its a good thing you're such a pretty, wonderful boy, or else daddy would have to punish you." 

Hux bucks his hips up at Kylo's words, " _Daddy_." He whines again, begging to be touched. 

Kylo chuckles, "Whatever my princess wants..." He obliges, lining his hard cock up with Hux's stretched hole. He teases the head in and out of Hux, chuckling when Hux shoots him a pained look before he finally sinks in. Once Kylo reaches his hilt, he pauses, already breathing as heavily as Hux.

The werewolf hesitates before starting to pull in and out of his lover smoothly, gently. All of a sudden, he is overcome, yet again, by a swell, a rush of love and this innate need to cradle Hux and protect him and care for him. He tenderly presses his lips to Hux's eager mouth, drinking in the taste of blood and the feeling of unbridled passion lingering in Hux's body, finally making its way out of the cracks in his facade. 

"I love you." Hux murmurs in between kisses. 

The words are music to Kylo's ears as he thrusts in and out like clockwork. He doesn't reply, letting his moan answer for him. 

They are dancers under the night sky, the stars their spotlight. They move together as fluidly and as gracefully as ballet dancers, their bodies, grinding against each other slowly with passion. They meet each other's thrusts even when Kylo's knot begins to swell, locking them together. Despite their obvious physical bond, they both know they are more connected emotionally than anything else ever could. 

They both still as they reach their climax, lips attached like lifelines, keeping them pure for now.

Their hair is tangled, they're sweaty and tired, they have a splattering of blood on their mouths and necks, and there is a dead body dumped unceremoniously onto the ground below them. Despite this, they smile. They laugh. They love. They love more than gods could. These demons know more about love than even the most pure angels could ever fathom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> my tumblr is [problematicsatan](https://problematicsatan.tumblr.com) and i know i should probably have a kylux blog by now but im a dissapointment come talk to me about this gross ship thats ruined me


End file.
